Tears Don't Fall
by Beautiful Cerberus
Summary: Lucrecia watches Vincent sleep. Oneshot. UPDATED AND COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Oh, and there are some lyrics in it. **

**SUMMARY: READ IF YOU WANT TO COMPREHEND, PEOPLE. Lucrecia is looking at Vincent as they sleep. Yes, they're together. She comes out of her cave, and realizes how much she loves Vincent. Thats right people, SHE UNCRYSTALLIZES HERSELF FROM THE CAVE. Okay, I'll get on with the story now..**

_

* * *

_

_'You had his eyes.'_

They were closed now. His beautiful, deep crimson eyes that were once like his father's. They were closed, and he was sleeping. His eyes were gentle, breathing was steady, and his face was serene. She had never seen him like this before. For once, her heart, body, soul, and mind were at peace looking at him. She wasn't anxious, she wasn't unsteady, she was calm. The calmest she had ever been. That was all she could ask for at that moment, laying next to Vincent in a bed in Shinra Manor.

It was two years after the defeating of Omega, and Lucrecia had finally realized her feelings, and uncrystallized herself from the cave. After that, she found Vincent, who was living in Shinra Manor, and she told him everything. Her love inside, her compassion for the man who had sacrificed his life to keep his love for her alive had grown, and she loved him deeply. And never in many years did Vincent think that Lucrecia would make that move. That was the last thing he thought she would do. But it turns out that his love for her never really faded. It was there all along. Of course, he welcomed her with open arms.

_'When you love someone, but it goes to waste, could it be worse?'_

Lucrecia sighed into her warm pillow, a smile creeping onto her face. The luscious white blankets enveloped her after a night she would never forget. Vincent was the second man she had been with, after Hojo. Of course, that was a move she had deeply regretted. But the night before that was magical. Feeling Vincent's loving and compassionate, yet reluctant touch made her heart flutter open after many years. She remembered hearing his voice whisper in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. His long black hair tickled her as he showered her with kisses. She smiled at the thought. Her eyes flickered back to the dark beauty, sound asleep beside her. She had never seen him so revealed; only seen him concealed behind his heavy armor. Now, he was as bare as he could ever be. The white sheets slipped up to his waist, his sleeping hand resting on his taut stomach, his gentle yet muscular chest gently rising and falling.

"Vincent..." she whispered, careful not to disturb his somber slumber, "Did you know...that your eyes are exactly like your father's?" He didn't answer, his eyes stayed quietly shut. His breathing was deep, at times he let out a low growl, and shuffled before becoming still once again. Lucrecia reached out, touching his pale cheek gently. Her touch was as light as a feather, light enough that it didn't even provoke a slight movement. His skin was smooth, cold, like stone. She replayed the thoughts of him in her mind, hearing him groan as she repaid him with kisses that should have been given a long time ago. The taste of his lips was extravagant, like nothing she had ever tasted before. She remembered hearing him say, "I love you," after their night of passion.

But...something was wrong. A feeling inside Lucrecia's heart, it was setting off an alarm in her mind. She couldn't explain it.

...It kind of felt like guilt.

Of course, she expected that guilt would be the last thing she felt, Vincent and her could turn over a new leaf! They could be together, love each other, make up for lost time, and be happy. Then again...

Would things ever be as _pure _as they once were? She didn't think so. And that hurt.

The smile on her face faded as she slid her hand away from his sleeping face. She knew that things could never be exactly the same ever again. How badly she wanted it to be back the way it was. But could it? Could there ever be that same amount of trust, friendliness, and _purity_ as there had been when he was her bodyguard? She didn't think so. And like I said; that hurt.

Her heart knew what it wanted to do. She couldn't do this. The fear and doubt in her was too much to take.

She gently creeped out the bed, careful not to awake Vincent. He didn't move. For a while, she stared at his resting form, tears filling her eyes. Looking to the corner of the room, she slipped back into her long, white dress, the same dress she had been encased in mako crystals with. She gently twisted a lock of her hair in her fingers, looking at Vincent. This was it. Maybe this was the end. So long, goodbye, maybe forever. She walked to the side of Vincent on the bed, and gently leaned down for one last time.

Her lips gently pressed again his cheek, so lightly she didn't wake him. And as she did, her tears fell onto his face. Still he laid there, sleeping, undisturbed. It was amazing at how heavily he slept. She tried to muffle her sobs as she walked out the door. Before leaving, she turned back for one last time. The tears were uncontrollable at that point, and she let them fall.

"I'm so sorry..."

Lucrecia Crescent walked away from Vincent Valentine as he slept, this time; she didn't fight to keep him alive as she once did. She just let him sleep, but was left with the painful thought of him waking up alone as she once again crystallized herself inside the cave.

**

* * *

**

**Now THAT brings new meaning to the term 'taking advantage of'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Features some lyrics.**

* * *

Vincent awoke from his sleep, and was instantly flooded with the memories of the passionate night before. He remembered Lucrecia, remembered finally being able to touch her again, to feel her soft lips pressed against his. It was the first morning that he had been happy. For once in his life he had awoke to something that wasn't guilt, or regret, or pining for someone he couldn't have. It was the first time he awoke to something other that his insatiability. It felt good to him, and it made him feel whole again. It made him feel like he was a person who actually counted in the world.

But next to him, it felt cold. He felt no warmth of the person who was supposed to be beside him. The warmth that another human being's body gives off, the warmth of another living corpse wasn't there. The sheets felt like winter on his skin, and that wasn't how he hoped it would feel. He looked over to the other side of the bed with tired eyes, and his heart instantly stopped.

Lucrecia Crescent wasn't there.

He sat up almost too fast, and ended up getting dizzy. "Lucrecia...?" he said, looking around the room. There was no one. Not one other living, breathing, beautiful human around him. He was the only lively thing there. He was the only one breathing, and no one else was breathing in the same air, or living in the same space. He felt alone. His body instantly felt cold as goosebumps slithered over his skin. There was a knot in his stomach; a knot that he was afraid was permanent.

_"The sheets feel like winter, are you with someone else tonight? Is your body his, to mine?"_

"Lucrecia? Hello?" he asked again. Silence. Nothing but silence. The creaking of the Shinra Manor floorboards wasn't at all comforting to him, not at all. Even the swaying winds outside couldn't tame his frantic heart. Nothing could. He slipped out his bed, throwing the sheets over to the other side of the bed. He felt cold in his boxers. Vincent's heart dropped. Where could she have gone? What could he have done to drive her away like this? He gave her everything, released every part of him to her that he had kept locked away for over 30 years. That was the first time he was actually able to do things that he was afraid to do. What could he have done wrong? Was she still sad?

...Had she just _used_ him?

Vincent's heart cracked at the thought. He slowly walked into the bathroom. _'Maybe she's in there...'_

No one was in the bathroom. He could feel hot tears coming into his eyes. He turned again, looking around the bedroom. Her dress, which had rested on a chair by the window was gone. Her shoes were gone, too. There was no sign of her. Vincent came to the realization of what Lucrecia had done. He sank to his knees, burying his head in his hands. His heart ached more than it ever had. He was only left with the memories of the night before, and woke up alone. How could she do this? What was she feeling? Had he not pleased her enough? Those thought soon shattered as he softly cried for the first time in his life. All his pain, all the grief and disbelief washed into the very tears that he cried. His heart was slowly sinking, his body felt too weak.

He felt disgusted.

"Lucrecia...used me..." he said, looking down at himself through his hot tears. He felt mortified, embarrassed, and stupid. She had used him for one night. One night of pleasure, one night of love was just thrown away. He thought she really loved him. But why would she go through all the hassle to uncrystallize herself from the cave that, as far as he was concerned, was the cave she would spend eternity in? He had tattooed the fact that she was never going to wake up onto his heart, and he would spend all that time visiting her. She wasn't supposed to come back. She was supposed to stay in that cave, untouched, until the very world ended. At first, when she had come to him, he thought it was a dream; just a figment of his imagination acting up again. The things she said, the words she used to describe how she felt, was it all real? Was it all an act just to get his body for one night? That thought was killing him. As much as he didn't want to believe it, it probably was true. I mean, if he was the one encased in mako crystals, wouldn't _he _want to come out to finally get that one night of passion?

He wiped his tears away. He had never felt so weak. "Why would she...leave?" he said to himself. Thats what he wanted to know. Did she leave because she just wanted to use him? Or was there something deep in her heart that lead to her flee?

He looked up, and spotted something on the table that was next to the chair. He got up from his knees. It was a piece of paper. Thoughts scattered through his head. That paper wasn't there the night before. He picked it up, and opened it. After reading the words, he began to cry again.

_"...Because I love you._

_Lucrecia"_

* * *

Vincent Valentine walked through the labs in Shinra Manor, trying to ignore the memories that pryed their way into his mind. It was such a sinful place for him, but he decided to begin atoning the only way he thought possible. It was a way that he had done before, and was planning to spend another good 30 years doing it the same way. He was through. It's not that he was returning to this over anger about Lucrecia, but because he felt that he was nothing more than a pawn. Maybe all of Lucrecia's words _were_ true, but that couldn't change the fact that he felt worthless. Maybe it _was_ true that she loved him, but that couldn't change the fact that Vincent was still in pain. He wanted to sleep it away. Just like he had for 30 years.

He approached the room which had been a part of his nightmares. The room he had spent three decades in, the room his old, and now new bed was in. He slowly approached the coffin that was in the middle of the room. It was beginning to rust, and there were two red intersecting lines on it. It was covered by a thick layer of dust. Vincent blew the dust off reluctantly; he was still afraid of doing this. But no matter how much his fear controlled him, nothing could stop him.

Nothing could stop him from living out Lucrecia's fate: Sleep for all of eternity.

He opened the coffin slowly, and was awakened by the deep purple cotton that lines the inside of it. There was an indentation of where his body had laid. Reluctantly, he lifted his leg into the coffin, and slid himself inside. He pushed the lid wide open for one last time, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the note that Lucrecia had left him the morning before. He read her neat script over and over again, trying to pierce her words into his mind one last time. Hot tears filled his eyes again as he pressed the note agaist his chest. He reached up for the lid of the coffin. Vincent Valentine shut the coffin once again, sincere to fill out his plan of sleeping forever for one last time.


End file.
